After the battle
by Kohaku-River-3
Summary: This is a Kurama and hiei couple. With a fight and some love. You know what I mean


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
It's so dark. We had just defeated an enemy for Koenma. That stupid jerk I should make him pay for making us go against someone like that. What am I saying? I don't talk like this. I need to help Hiei.  
"Hiei!" I screamed. Hiei had used the Black Dragon Wave, and was now trying to stand back up. Yusuke was sitting on the ground and Kuwabara was holding on to his shoulder for support. I stood up trying to ignore the pain in my legs, and ran over to Hiei. "You need to rest." I said to him, but he decided to not to listen to me as usual. "You're gonna hurt yourself Hiei." I didn't want to see him hurt anymore than he already was, so I picked him up and put him on my back. "There now please just let me tend to your wounds."  
"I can take care of myself." He spat back at me. He started to struggle to get off of my back.  
"I don't care how mad you get at me. I'm going to help you Hiei." I started to walk away from Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hey where do you think your going?" Yusuke yelled at me. "I believe I'm going home." I said back to him as I walked home, "You should probably go home too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kurama, wake up now."  
"Just five more minutes mom." I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head. "Ouch! That hurt."  
"I'm not your mother you stupid fox. Now get up." I opened my eyes and there was Hiei. He was standing beside my bed. I let him sleep there last night. I could feel the warmth of his presence around me. He had a look of anger, and approval on his face. "So you brought me to your home, fixed me up, and called me your mother. You even stayed at my side all night."  
"I didn't mean to call you that, Hiei." I said as he sat down on my bed again. I was sitting on my chair beside the bed. I was really uncomfortable, and by the way Hiei was looking at me it was noticeable.  
"You don't have to sit over there you stupid fox." He was right of course, so I sat on the bed beside him.  
"You know Hiei," I began, "I'm not as stupid as you say I am." All I got was a quick "Hn" before he lay back down on the bed. Why do I even try? I know he's not going to apologize to me. It's Hiei of course he won't apologize. What was I thinking? I'm so stupid. Great now I sound like Hiei.  
I looked at Hiei lying down on the bed asleep. He trusts me enough to sleep in my room. That's very trustworthy for Hiei. I've never thought of how much trust we have really. We have a lot of trust in Hiei's perspective. Come to think about it he trusts me more than anyone else doesn't he? Wow, I've never looked at it that way.  
"Kurama," Hiei began, "Stop thinking. You need to rest. You look like you fixed me, and forgot to fix yourself." I looked at my body. I guess I fell asleep after I fixed Hiei, and forgot to clean my wounds and everything. I sighed, and stood up.  
"Where are you going fox?" Hiei's voice was soft yet demanding. "You need to rest you haven't healed at all. Its odd that you would help me, and forget about your wounds isn't it Kurama?" Now his voice had satisfaction in it, as if he just found out a big secret. I know I was starting to blush, so I didn't turn around only answered him.  
"I n-need to go get some s-stuff so that I can fix my w-wounds." Great, I sound like a stuttering moron. Why can't I just do something right for once? I took in a deep breath, and left the room for a few minutes to come back with some medicine to help heal my wounds. Of course Hiei was there in the room waiting for me with a smirk on his face. This was the first time that I wished that Hiei wouldn't be in my room waiting for me to return. How am I going to get out of this one?  
"So Kurama, why did you forget to fix your wounds, but you got mine." Hiei had that smirk on his face. That smirk that he gave most of his opponents before they were defeated. I felt like a defenseless rabbit before the wolf attacks and devours its prey. This was different though; because he wasn't going to kill me quickly he was going to make me suffer very severely.  
I looked at him for the first time since he realized what I had done. "I fixed you then I fell asleep, because I was tired. If that is what you mean."  
No, that isn't what I mean you stupid fox. You know what I mean." Hiei started to look agitated. "I mean why did you care for me so much that you fixed me first, and then forgot to fix yourself! You really are a stupid fox."  
I could feel myself start to turn red for the second time. "I took care of you first because you were hurt way worse than me. I told you that I was tired Hiei."  
"If that's true then why are you blushing, Kurama? Tell me that." I could tell that Hiei was starting to like this game he had started. I you could see it in his crimson-red eyes. I was starting to lose, but I couldn't help it. He had me beat on every level imaginable. It's so unnatural to lose to Hiei, well to me at least. This is the first time I've ever lost to Hiei like this. I'm the one who usually starts these games, and I always win. Well, until now that is.  
I let out a sigh of frustration. I know that Hiei is going to win anyway, so why wont he just hurry up and do it? Oh wait, I know why because it's Hiei. He has to torture me, as much as he can doesn't he? Of course he does.  
"Hiei," I began, "I.I like you. " I can't believe I said that.  
"Do you like me, or do you love me?" That stupid smirk was still on his face. I just told him my darkest secret, and he is just sitting there as if I told him what we're having for lunch. I'm shaking. Oh great, I'm shaking. I'm shaking, blushing, acting like an idiot, and on top of all that Hiei is taking advantage of my ignorance.  
"I." I sat on the bed beside Hiei, and took of my shirt so that I could tend to my wounds. How am I supposed to tell him how I feel if he.if he doesn't feel that way too.  
"Let me help you." I looked at Hiei who was trying to wrap bandages around my stomach. "Well I try to help you, but you can't seem to cooperate can you? Besides I owe you one for helping me." He was trying to help me. A few seconds ago he was trying to humiliate me, and now he's tending to my wounds.  
"H-Hiei I um." Why can't I find my voice?  
"Just be quiet, Kurama." He began, "I told you I owe you one. You should allow me to help you." I can't believe what I'm hearing. He just told me to let me help him. What is he up yo? This is so unnatural of him. Why is he acting like this? Does he actually love me back? He is starting to scare me, but I like the way it feels. I don't know what he'll say. Hiei finished wrapping the bandages around my stomach, and looked at my face.  
"Hey Kurama, I've never seen you so deep in thought. I've never seen you face as red either. You should stop it makes you look dumber than you already are." Wow he really knows how to help someone in need.  
"Hiei I lo." I can't finish my sentence. I can't even breathe. What's wrong with me? Hiei.is on top of me. He's kissing me. What am I supposed to do? 


End file.
